Crush
by Eri-sshi
Summary: Se le llama "crush" porque ese es el sonido que hace tú corazón al romperse, cuando te das cuenta de que es un amor imposible. ShortFic. Mimato/Sorato


Se le llama " **crush** " porque ese es el sonido que hace tú corazón al romperse, cuando te das cuenta de que es un amor imposible.

Y es que de eso trata esta historia de cómo la pequeña princesa sin querer o tal vez queriendo termino perdidamente obsesionada de un chico, del cual ella no conoce ni su nombre.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

Todo comenzó en Enero, de vuelta a la rutina diaria.

Levantarse a las 6:00am, bañarse, cepillarse, desayunar y estar lista para otro día en la Universidad. A sus 22 años de edad Mimi se podría decir que era una alumna bastante aplicada, no muy sobresaliente pero si dedicada a su carrera, aunque muchos de sus conocidos y familiares pensaron que la joven se iría por el ramo de la gastronomía, ella los sorprendió a todos decidiendo estudiar Administración de Negocios.

Y es que no es que no le gustara la gastronomía, pero ella no quería ser solo una chef reconocida o una gran repostera, ella quería una marca que dejara huella. No vino al mundo por algo pequeño, vino al mundo para comérselo literalmente.

A pesar de tener sus sueños y metas a futuro totalmente ya planificadas, la vida amorosa de la castaña era una historia completamente opuesta. Entre altibajos se la había pasado desde los 15 años de edad, desde noviecitos de manitos sudadas, hasta novios de solo una noche, no es que estuviera muy orgullosa de esto, pero en el tema del amor tenía una maestría en "Amores Desastrosos" y era por esta pequeña razón por la cual se había dado un break.

No es que no quisiera el príncipe azul que todas sus amigas le pintaban, que los libros describían y que las películas le mostraban. Claro que quería uno, pero se había dado cuenta que a lo mejor, no todos los chicos son príncipes o que no todas nacimos para ser princesas. Sus dos años sin ningún tipo de relación ya fuera seria o casual con los chicos, le había enseñado que no necesitas a alguien para ser feliz y que consigo misma bastaba y sobraba.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Después de estar completamente lista y arreglada para otro día en la Universidad, decidió salir a la parada del bus que quedaba a pocas cuadras de su casa y que la dejaría en su destino. Espero poco tiempo para montarse en el abarrotado vehículo. Tan distraída iba con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había montado aquel chico, lo que llamo su atención y por tonto que pareciera fue la forma en que este joven iba vestido.

No podía ser legal que alguien se vistiera tan bien pensaba la castaña, observando detalladamente la combinación de prendas que el rubio vestía, pero sin prestar más atención se dedico a mirar por la ventana mientras llegaba a su parada.

Los días fueron pasando y aunque no coincidían a diario, Mimi ya sabía cuando su "compañero de autobús" como lo había bautizado, iba con ella en el bus, lo lograba identificar rápidamente ya que el rubio utilizaba un reloj en su muñeca derecha a diferencia de la mayoría que lo utiliza en la izquierda. Pero a pesar de haber coincidido varias veces la castaña no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lucia su compañero.

Uno de esos días en los que volvieron a coincidir ella se dio la misión de que ya había llegado el momento de detallar por completo al bien vestido joven, después se arrepentiría de esto, porque en aquel momento en que subió su mirada para observar el rostro del joven algo hizo click dentro de ella.

Aquel chico no solo se vestía bien sino que también era apuesto, tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azul celeste que a pesar de su expresión seria no se podía negar que eran unos ojos bastante atractivos, todo el chico en si derrochaba masculinidad. Debía confesar que si no fuera porque estaba cerca de su parada se hubiese quedado todo el rato admirándolo.

Al llegar a su salón de clases todo lo que podía comentar con su mejor amiga era de lo apuesto que era el chico, y esta parecía bastante sorprendida ante tales declaraciones puesto que la castaña llevaba ya un tiempo sin ningún interés por los chicos. Al parecer este tenía algo especial o interesante que llamaba la atención de la Tachikawa.

Y así pasaron los meses, ya se encontraban en el mes de Mayo y la castaña no había cruzado más que un "Gracias" o un "Disculpa" con su compañero de autobús, se sentía frustrada porque pensó que solo había sido una atracción de momento, pero se encontraba obsesionada todos los días se imaginaba escenarios fantasiosos en los cuales conversaba con él, salía con él, en fin un montón de fantasías ya que su gran valentía nótese el sarcasmo no la dejaba dar el primer paso.

No sabía si es que había leído muchas novelas o visto muchas películas románticas, pero en su mundo ideal donde todo era perfecto, en ese mundo los chicos eran los que daban el primer paso de hablar, pero este frente a ella ni la hora le había pedido.

Por días llego a pensar que él no le prestaba ni un gramo de atención (como si se pudiera medir la atención en gramos), pero después de algunos contactos visuales en los cuales ella se quedaba embobada viéndolo y él volteaba a verla, o como otros días en los que el caballerosamente le cedía el asiento, se dio cuenta que a lo mejor él si tenía que haberla notado desde hace un buen rato.

Pero aún así ninguno de los dos hacía ningún movimiento, y esto empezaba a desesperar a Mimi, ella no era así, más bien sus amigos la describían como alguien demasiado extrovertida que hablaba hasta con las paredes, que tenía este chico que la volvía completamente tímida.

 _Pero como en la vida real no siempre hay finales felices, llego el día en que la castaña bajo de su nube rosa._

Eran comienzos de Junio cuando Mimi había decidido dar fin a su ansiedad, obsesión o como se llamara lo que sintiera por el rubio, no estaba enamorada de eso estaba segura no puedes amar a alguien que no conoces, pero si debía admitir que a lo mejor atracción era una buena palabra para definir lo que sentía en aquel momento.

La castaña había aprendido en cual lugar especifico era que se montaba su atractivo compañero, así que ese día decidió irse más temprano y tomar otro bus que la dejara en aquel lugar, así cuando él fuera a esperar sería su oportunidad perfecta para entablar una pequeña y casual conversación con él.

Lo que no espero ella fue que de hecho él si apareció, pero acompañado de una bonita pelirroja, tomados de la mano, a la cual despedía con un casto beso en sus labios, mientras ella se montaba en un automóvil rojo.

-¡Nos vemos Yamato!.- se despidió el conductor por la ventanilla del auto.

-Cuida mucho a Sora, Taichi.- respondió el rubio despidiéndoles con un movimiento de mano que era correspondido por la pelirroja quien a su vez le dedicaba una sonrisa.

El rubio los vio alejarse y prosiguió a esperar el autobús, no sin antes sorprenderse un poco por ver a una pequeña castaña con la que había compartido el bus varias veces.

Mimi desvió la mirada al piso mientras sentía como un peso se le quitaba de encima y una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica se asomaba en sus labios, y si a lo mejor no había pensado tanto en este escenario cuando fantaseaba por horas en su casa o en la Universidad, pero al menos se alegraba de que aquel crush por el rubio llamado Yamato hubiera culminado. No podía negar que el rubio le había demostrado que no estaba tan oxidada y de que si todavía podía haber chicos que le movieran el tapete como decían.

Alzando la vista y soltando un enorme suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa de resignación, espero por el bus donde Yamato como todo un caballero la dejo montarse primero y ella con un simple "Gracias" se monto, siendo estas las últimas palabras que cruzaría con él.

Fin.

* * *

Primera vez que intento un short fic.

Sinceramente creo que salió decente un poco bajado de azúcar a comparación de mi primer fic ( Primadonna )

Cualquier comentario, tomatazo o sugerencia será bien recibido!

See you!


End file.
